The present invention relates to interfacing a user with a computer, such as a computer for performing a virtual reality simulation.
Users interface with electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface is a constant concern. In the context of the present invention, a user interfaces with computer devices for a variety of applications. One such application is interacting with computer-generated environments, such as virtual reality environments, including games, surgical simulations, and application programs. Computer input devices such as mice and trackballs are often used to control a cursor within a graphical environment and provide input in these applications.
In some interface devices, force feedback and/or tactile feedback is also provided to the user, collectively known herein as “haptic feedback.” For example, haptic versions of joysticks, mice, gamepads, steering wheels, or other types of devices can output forces to the user based on events or interactions occurring within the graphical environment, such as in a game or other application program. In a virtual reality simulation, it is often desirable to graphically represent a user or a portion of the user in the graphical environment and to allow the user to realistically interact with the graphical environment.